The Cities go to School
by goddess6339
Summary: London decides to take herself and other capitals, states, provinces, and cities to hogwarts as first years. (Sorry for the stupid summary)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia or harry potter and I'm sorry if anyone's out of character. This is my first fanfiction ever so be nice. This is based around harry potter and his friends (of course) and around my OCs, which are capitals, states, and provinces.**

**Rated T**

It started off as a normal meeting for London; Athens was sleeping in the corner of the room; Budapest, Moscow, and Tokyo were having a private discussion (most likely about yaoi); Paris was flirting with other capitals and trying to look up their skirts or dresses; Berlin was trying to keep order; Konigsberg was screeching about how awesome he was (how did he even get in?); Dublin was pissing off Liverpool, who was reading; and the rest were just fooling around. London slammed her hand on the large old mahogany table, causing an echo to go through the room. "Shut the bloody hell up before I hex you all!" London shouted, her forest green eyes blazing with anger. A boy with choppy, dirty-blonde hair and a red sox cap laughed loudly. "Oh please, we all know magic isn't real, Londie!" He said.

"Oh? Well, that's not what you said in 1692" She said smirking. The state was taken aback but quickly regained his composure. "Please! That was when I was just a colony! I've matured _so_ much from then to now" He said. London scoffed, "You must be kidding! Last week you got your tongue stuck to a frozen metal pole!" "You said you'd never talk about that" The blonde shouted, a slight blush covering his face. "Honononon, Massachusetts, you actually did something as stupid as that?" Paris laughed. "Shut the hell up frog! We all have our bad days!" Manchester shouted, slinging his arm around Massachusetts' shoulder. "But really, magic doesn't exist" Massachusetts said. "What if I can _prove_ to all you gits that magic's real?" London asked. "Then I'd love to see that" Massachusetts said crossing his arms over his chest. "How 'bout we go to Hogwarts?" Dublin offered, finally leaving a very irritated Liverpool alone.

London clapped her hands happily. "That's a perfect idea, love!" She said cheerfully. "Hogwarts? What's that?" Massachusetts asked curiously. "Why it's just one of the best Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the U.K." London explained. "So we're going to school? That's so boring!" Washington D.C. whined. "But it's a _magical_ school" Massachusetts said, rolling his blue eyes. "I, for one, want to see this school" Paris said mildly interested. "Da! We should go" Moscow said giving them a smile. "I agree with Moscow, we should go" Tokyo said quietly. "We should go" Berlin said. "Ja! The awesome me wants to see the totally less awesome school!" Konigsberg shouted.

"Well then, I guess we're going to school" London said smiling. "But first, we need to make ourselves look to be eleven or twelve" London added. Liverpool noticed the looks of confusion on everyone's faces so he explained to them that they'd be first years and first years are always eleven or twelve. "Well then, let's go shopping" London said smiling.

**I apologize for the bad chapter **** This is my first chapter, like I've said before, so please be kind when commenting. If you want me to write about any characters, just say so in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finished chapter 2 Huzzah! So either way, Konigsberg, would you like to say that stuff I say before each chapter?**

**Konigsberg: Of course the awesome me will say that totally un-awesome stuff. Goddess6339 doesn't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. She's too un-awesome!**

**Me: *creepy aura* what was that? *holds up frying pan***

**Konigsberg: Let ze chapter start! *runs for life***

**Me: Enjoy everyone. And get back here! *chases Konigsberg***

London pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron with her now-small hands. The door creaked open as she strode in. The rest of the large group followed but not very willingly. "Um….Why are we at a pub, Londie?" Massachusetts asked in a low voice. London slowed her pace till she was next to Massachusetts. "First off, from now on call me Abigale Kirkland and call everyone by their human names. And secondly, we need to go through the pub to get to Diagon Alley" Abigale (London) replied in an equally hushed voice.

There were a few people in the pub at the time when the large group came in. The glances Tokyo was getting was a bit unnerving. The small petite girl was used to fading away, unnoticed by people. Budapest sensed her friend's uneasiness and placed her hand on Tokyo's shoulder. "Calm down Makoto (Tokyo)! A little attention never hurt anyone!" Aliz (Budapest) said. Tokyo looked over at her friend. Budapest now had long, wavy, brown hair that went down to her butt and was in a messy braid instead of shoulder length, straight, brown hair with highlights. "I'm sorry Aliz-chan. I'm just unused to arr these stares" Makoto apologized.

Suddenly an old, bald man came up to Manchester, who was now an eleven-year old. "Why, isn't it my friend, Stephen" The old man said shaking Manchester's hand. "It's been ages since I saw you last! Would you like a drink; Something to eat?" The old man asked. "Sorry Tom, I've got to help my friends get stuff for school" Stephen (Manchester) said. "Oh, I see now" Tom said glancing over Stephen's shoulder to see the rest of the group. "Well then, I hope we can chat later on then. Good day" Tom said bidding them a farewell as they left the Leaky Cauldron.

Manchester led them to a small, walled courtyard with a trash can. "So….. Where do we go now?" Paris asked looking around. London smirked and started tapping the bricks on the stone wall. Suddenly a small hole appeared. Soon the hole became a large archway. "Come on!" London said smiling as she walked through. On the other side of the archway there was an extremely busy alley with an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. The cities stared in amazement at the many shops. London turned to Manchester and raised her eyebrow. "What? Is it a crime for me to have a life outside of pissing off Isaac (Liverpool)?" Manchester asked. London shrugged, "I'm just surprised you knew him" She said.

Isaac stopped everyone before they could run off to go to different shops. "Okay guys, we're going to split up into four groups. Abigale, Stephen, Alby (Dublin), and I are going to lead each group around to get school supplies" Isaac explained. "I'm going with Alby!" Ben (Massachusetts) said quickly, running to stand next to Alby. "Okay… So, Nicholas (St. Petersburg), Jo (Berlin), Alessa (Rome), and Adam (Paris) will go Abigale. Carter (Ontario), Ethan (Alaska), Katharina (Vienna), and Will (Washington D.C.) will go with Manchester. Ben (Massachusetts), Adrian (Konigsberg), Ryan (California), and Blake (Texas) will go with Alby. And Aliz, Makoto, Dimitri (Moscow), and Derek (New York) will go with me" Isaac said as everyone got into their groups. "See ya later" Manchester said leaving with his group. "Okay then. We'll meet up back here when we're done shopping" London said waving good-bye.

**Sorry for the bad second chapter. Please review if you have comments, questions, or just because you're bored! I need to know what to change or fix.**

**Either way, here are the human names for the characters:**

**London = Abigale Kirkland**

**Liverpool = Isaac Kirkland**

**Manchester = Stephen Kirkland**

**Dublin = Alby (**not sure about his last name yet**)**

**Budapest = Aliz Hedervary**

**Tokyo = Makoto Honda**

**Moscow = Dimitri Braginski**

**Ontario = St. Petersburg = Nicholas Braginski**

**Massachusetts = Benjamin Jones**

**California = Ryan Jones**

**Texas = Blake Jones**

**New York = Derek Jones**

**Alaska = Ethan Jones**

**Washington D.C. = William Jones**

**Rome = Alessa Vargas**

**Paris = Adam Bonnefoy**

**Vienna = Katharina Edelstien**

**Berlin = Jo Beilschmidt**

**Konigsberg = Adrian Beilschmidt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^7^ I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Enjoy the third chapter!**

Isaac looked at the list of supplies in his hand. "So, I guess we'll get our wands first" He said to the group of Cities and states. But sadly, he was completely alone. The British city face-palmed himself. _How did I lose three capitals and a state in less than five minutes? _He just shook his head and started his search for his friends. "Makoto? Aliz? Dimitri? Derek?" He called out, wandering around.

"No fair! You're cheating!" came a loud gruff voice from further down the street. Then an emotionless voice responded to the first "No, I was just lucky". _New York…_

Isaac hurried to the two voices and found Derek playing cards with a tall, buff, intimidating man. The man looked completely pissed off and Derek was sitting across from him, holding a pouch of coins.

Derek looked up at Isaac casually.

"Why, hello there" He said normally. "Uh… what are you doing, Derek?" Isaac asked even though he already knew what Derek was doing. "Having a friendly game of cards" The state replied coolly. "That brat cheated me out of 100 Sickles! Tell him to give me it back or I'll have him arrested!" The man growled.

"Isaac, please tell this immature man that I did not cheat and that I simply had better cards then him" Derek shot back. Isaac grabbed Derek by the ear and pulled him up. "The man keeps his money and we leave" Isaac said sternly, dragging Derek away. Once they were a good distance away from the man, Isaac stopped walking. "You stole all his money didn't you?" He asked Derek. "Not the money he lost in cards" the state said innocently. "I did as you told me to. I gave him back the money he lost" Derek pointed out.

Isaac just shook his head but didn't reply. "Whatever. We still need to get the others" he muttered as he yanked Derek down the street. "Well, if I know Makoto, Aliz, and Dimitri, they'll be somewhere where they can get clothes" Derek said, trying to help Isaac. "Great! I know exactly where to look!" Isaac said running to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

Surely enough, the boys found the trio inside. Aliz was trying on different articles of clothing and trying to get Makoto to try on some clothes also. Dimitri was terrifying the shop owner, who was shivering in fear.

"Dimitri! Aliz! Makoto! Come here right now!" Liverpool yelled at the friends. The three exchanged glances and finally shrugged. "Whatever, let's go guys" Aliz said, handing the owner the clothes in her hand and walking out of the store. Makoto quickly followed her, making sure to stay by her side while Dimitri gave the owner one last smile and left.

"Well, now that we're all together we can finally get some shopping done!" Isaac said, more than irritated by the group's childish behavior. After a while of scolding, dragging, and kicking, the group finally made it to Ollivanders Wand Shop. "Why are we here?" Aliz asked, obviously annoyed that Isaac had dragged her out of a clothing store to come to an old shop with Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop reading: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

"Because, Aliz, Every student at Hogwarts needs a wand and Ollivanders Wand Shop sells the best wands in all the UK" Isaac explained, opening the door. "Mr. Ollivander? Are you here?" Isaac called out, an echo sounding through the shop. Suddenly a man ran up to them. The man was old and had wide, pale eyes that shone through the gloom of the shop.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Ollivander. Would you like some wands?" The old man asked. "Da" Dimitri said happily. "Great, great! Know, let's see if I can find a wand for you, young man" Mr. Ollivander said, looking through piles of dusty wands. Ah, try this" He said, handing Dimitri a wand. "Ivy, 12 inches, the core's an eyelash of a Siren. How about you try to turn off that light" The old man said, pointing to a dim lamp. Dimitri flicked his wrist and the light went out. "Magnificent! You know, you're lucky. That's the only wand I've got with the core of a siren's eyelash. A man traded it with me for another wand" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Know, how about you, young lady?" He said turning to Makoto. He started to take measurements. The old man muttered to himself as he took the last measurement and started riffling through different wands. "Here" he said, placing a medium sized wand in her hand. Makoto barely moved her hand before Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand back. "No, no, no…" He grumbled, sorting through more wands.

"Try this out" Ollivander said finally after giving Makoto three other wands. "Rosewood, 8 ¼ inches. It's core's a Phoenix Feather" He explained. Makoto nodded and pointed her wand at a knocked down pile of wands. They started to rearrange themselves into one neat pile. "Wonderful! Now a wand for you" He said to Aliz.

Ollivander dug through more of his wands and took out an old wand. "Mahogany, 13 inches, its core is a dragon heartstring". Aliz didn't need to do anything to know that the wand was for her. Right when Aliz touched the wand, a warm feeling spread up her arm. "It's perfect" She said smiling.

Derek coughed, getting Ollivander's attention. "Ah, yes. You need a wand too, don't you. I must say, I almost forgot about you. You're very quiet". Derek simply shrugged. He reached into a pile of wands without Mr. Ollivander's okay. Derek took out a long, thin, and sturdy wand. "Ah, Mahogany, 13 1/2 inches, and has the core of a Phoenix Feather. It seems the wand's chosen you" Mr. Ollivander said.

Ollivander was about to get a wand for Isaac when he was stopped. "Actually, I already have a wand. We'll just be paying and going now" Isaac said handing Mr. Ollivander the amount of money he needed to pay. "Have a nice day" Mr. Ollivander said as he went back to organizing his inventory.

"Now we can go get the rest of our stuff" Isaac said as he led the group to the next shop the needed to visit.

**Finished the third chapter :D sorry if it wasn't that interesting :'( but I put effort into it **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurrah! I made a 4****th**** chapter on the same day as the 3****rd****! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or harry potter**

Abigale walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with her new pet brown owl who she named Twitter. She looked at the group who had decided not to get owls. "Are you all sure you don't want owls?" The responses were all no's.

"Hey, where's Alessa?" Adam asked, looking around. Suddenly Alessa came running out with a small screech owl. "Veh~ Sorry! I was getting Pasta here" She pointed to the small owl "When I bumped into this really big and scary man! But then I met this boy who was with him. He was really nice, veh~ but he had a weird scar on his forehead" She explained.

"Well, we need to get going! We still need wands and our school books" Abigale said sternly. "What is the rush Londres(1)? Why not chat a bit or find some cute ladies" Adam added, winking at a group of witches a year or two older than them.

"Can't you think of anything besides flirting, Frog?! And call me by my human name!" She added in a hiss. "Why must you be so mean, _Abigale_?" Adam asked dramatically.

"Come on, we'll just leave those two to their own problems" Jo said to Nicholas and Alessa, leaving Abigale and Adam behind. "Hey! Don't just ditch us!" The two capitals said in unison. "Awe, look at those two lovebirds" Someone whispered from the other side of the street. The two looked at each other and shivered. "Ewe" they both said in unison again.

Once they were together as a group again, they made their way to Magical Menagerie. Alessa squealed as she ran inside and started looking at all the animals, especially the puffskeins. "What is it with her and animals?" Jo asked. Nicholas just shrugged as he followed them into the store.

"What a beautiful cat!" Adam exclaimed, picking up a sleek tabby brown cat. It had intelligent copper eyes with green spots in them. The cat rubbed its cheek against Adam's cheek, purring. "Looks like someone's taken a liking to you" a woman said, coming out from behind the cashier (or whatever they have there to keep money in).

"Well, who can't resist me?" Adam laughed, winking at the woman.

"It's not that hard" Abigale said rolling her eyes at Adam's behavior. Jo nodded in agreement as she walked up to the lady. "How much is this rat?" She asked, holding up a sleek black rat with an intelligent glint in its eyes. "Why that's 8 galleons" The saleswoman replied.

"Veh~ Nicholas, look at all these fluffy things! Aren't they cute?" Alessa asked holding up three fur balls. "Yay, they're cute. Too bad you already have an owl" Nicholas said quietly. "Yah, but I love Pasta" She said rubbing her nose to her owl's beak.

"Hey Nicholas, are you getting a pet?" Abigale asked curiously. "не(2), I'm not getting a pet. They're too much work" He said. Abigale nodded and paid the lady for Adam's cat and Jo's rat.

"Now on to robes" Abigale declared as they left the shop with two new companions.

**Please review :-) and sorry if it's very uneventful/boring**

**Londres – French for London**

**не – Russian for no**

**Sorry if the translations aren't 100% correct, I used Google translate**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia! Nor Harry Potter. Too bad :-( enjoy chapter 5! Sorry for the boringness of it, I had no idea what to write**

Stephen laughed as he made his way down the street with Ethan, Carter, Katharina, and Will. Ethan was blushing madly and had taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

"God, you should have seen your face, Ethan!" Stephen said, laughing like a madman. "For the hundredth time, putting a fake hissing snake on my shoulders isn't funny" Ethan whispered.

Stephen took a breath before talking again. "Quite the contrary, my young friend! It was hilarious! You screamed like a girl!" He fell to the ground having a fit of laughter. "Hey, don't bully poor little Ethan!" Will shouted at Stephen. "Thank you Wi-" "It's not his fault he's terrified of itty-bitty snakes!" The national capital chipped in, cracking up too.

"Guys, come on, we still need to get our books" Katharina chided. Stephen groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fiiiiinnee."

"Why am I the one giving the orders around here? Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one leading the group?" She demanded, pointing a finger at Stephen. "God, you're worse than England! You're even worse than Northern Ireland!"

"Oi! I heard that!" A voice growled. Stephen was suddenly pulled into a headlock. "Manny! Long time no see!" A young man shouted giving the city a noogie.

"Hey Ire-Patrick" Stephen said, escaping from the redheaded country's grasp. Standing in front of the group were two redheaded young men, obviously twins. One had reckless, energetic, forest green eyes and a grin plastered onto his face while the other had eyes a shade darker than forest green and was staring daggers at Stephen.

"So, how come you called me by my human name?" Patrick asked curiously, holding onto his brother's arms so he wouldn't choke Stephen. "Abigale asked us to since we're in a very busy wizard place" Katharina replied.

"Okay then. Have you guys seen Alby? He owes me money" Patrick asked, looking around. "How come you brought Connor along?" Carter asked, poking the fuming Irishman in the arm. "Well, I thought after I got my money I'd go to the pub with my brother!" Patrick said, putting an arm around Connor's shoulders. "I was forced to come. He's keeping me hostage" the grumpy man grumbled.

Patrick punched him in the arm. "Quit saying that to everyone who says a word to You!"

"So…yay, we haven't seen Alby since we left the Leaky Cauldron" Carter explained getting back the attention of the two fighting brothers. "Okay then. See ya!" Patrick shouted as he ran off again, dragging his brother by the arm with him.

"Well, now that that's over, we're going to Flourish and Blotts for books" Katharina dictated. The four boys grumbled but didn't refuse.

**Please review. Promise the next chapter will be better. I just had a serious case of writer block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if you wanted to see Alby's goup's shopping experience but I couldn't think of anything for them. Also, sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia or harry potter. Enjoy!**

Adrian looked around King's Cross Station for Nine and three quarters. The station bustled with busy muggles hurrying from one train to another. "This is so un-awesome! Where ze hell is the stupid platform?!" The albino shouted, causing a few glances from people walking by.

Suddenly a fist slammed down on his head. "Stop being so loud!" His sister growled. "Well, then where is ze stupid platform? There's nothing between nine and ten" Adrian whined, rubbing his head which was now throbbing. "We'll just wait for London and the rest. They probably know where to go" Jo said, putting down her bag.

"Why did we come so early if you don't even know where to go?" he whined. "Because you love to procrastinate and it took me 15 minutes just to get you out of bed" Jo replied. A random black cat came out of nowhere and rubbed up against Adrian's leg. "It seems like a little cat loves the awesome me!" He said, picking up the cat.

"Hey… give him… back…" Came a sleepy voice from behind Adrian. Suddenly the cat was yanked out of Adrian's hands by a boy with tan skin, brown hair, and a sleepy expression. "Adonis, what are you doing here?" Jo asked rather confused.

"Well, Patrick asked me to come along so that there'd be at least one person who'll be able to keep everyone calm" He explained.

"I can't believe that Patrick wouldn't trust us to go by ourselves!" Adrian shouted. Again, Jo hit him in the head. "What did I just tell you?!" She growled. Adrian whimpered as he felt his now-throbbing forehead.

"Dude, your head has a heahtbeat (**heartbeat. Sorry, trying to do a Boston accent**)!" Ben shouted feeling Adrian's forehead. "Took your own sweet time getting here, huh?" Jo said sitting on her bag. "We would have been quicker but Ben and Derek had a fight about baseball teams" Will explained, rolling his eyes.

"Not my fault if Derek's team sucks!" Ben shouted, jabbing his finger in Derek's face. "Say that again, D**ch* bag!" Derek growled. "Oh, too stupid to hear me the first time?!" Ben snarled.

Derek was about to snap back when a hand covered his mouth. Standing behind the two feuding states were a pissed of British girl and a very creepy Russian boy who had a purple aura surrounding him.

"Derek! Watch your language!" She scolded. "Da. You don't want to seem like a jerk" Dimitri agreed. "Keep your trap shut, Commie B*st*rd!" Derek snarled. That rude comment earned Derek a smack on the head from both Abigale and Dimitri.

After a few more minutes all the cities (and states and province) were together, ready to leave for the train to Hogwarts. "Uh…how do we get there?" Katharina asked. "Simple, we go through there" Liverpool said, pointing to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"You're insane! Why would we run into a brick barrier?!" Will shouted quietly. "Well, those boys don't seem to mind" Abigale said, pointing to two redheaded twins who were running into platform nine and three quarters. When they should have hit brick, they vanished.

"You guys ready to stop being chickens and go through?" London said smirking. "No one calls the awesome me a chicken!" Adrian shouted as he ran through the barrier with his bags, shoving another boy with red hair aside.

Jo went over and helped the poor boy up. She muttered an apology to the kid and went through the platform after the boy, getting ready to smack Adrian on the head yet again.

Alessa grabbed Katharina's hand and pulled the two of them through the platform. Eventually the all of them got through, with Isaac going through last. "Great! All we need to do now is get on the train!"

…

Alessa pulled Jo down the train, looking for a place to sit. Alessa opened the door to a room and popped her head in. "Veh~ mi scusi(1), can we come in?" She asked sweetly.

A boy around their age looked up. "of course" he replied. "Grazie(2)!" Alessa said as she, Jo, and Adrian walked in.

"Hey! I know you! You're the boy who shoved me to the ground!" The redhead shouted, pointing a finger at Adrian. "Kesese~ It seems the awesome me is the one who shoved you" Adrian said smirking.

"Nice to see you again" Jo said nodding at the boy. "My name's Jo, and that's my idiot of a brother, Adrian" She said extending her hand to the boy. He gingerly shook it. "Name's Ron Weasley" Ron said introducing himself.

"I'm Harry Potter" A boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses said. "Veh~ I know you!" Alessa said shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "Oh yah, we met at that owl store" Harry said.

"You've got a weird accent. You're not from around here, are you?" Ron asked the trio. "Ja, we're not from here" Jo said, looking out the window of the train. "Veh~ we're from a student exchange program!" Alessa added. "I'm from Italy and Jo and her brother are from Germany".

"Wait; did you say 'her'?" Ron asked completely shocked. Harry looked equally surprised by the fact. "Kesesesese~ don't worry, you're not the first to think Jo's a boy. No one can help it since she's so fl-" Adrian was cut off by Jo flipping him over her shoulder.

He let out a soft groan while Ron, Harry, and Alessa just stared at them. "Bloody hell! Is he okay?" Ron asked, looking at Adrian slightly concerned. "Veh~ don't worry! He's used to stuff like that; Aliz always hits him with a frying pan and Dimitri always hits him with his pipe" Alessa explained, a bit too cheerful.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when there was a great clattering outside in the corridor. A smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Alessa looked at the candy covered cart. She started snatching things off the cart until there was barely anything left.

Harry bought some things too but Ron and Jo didn't. Ron muttered something about having sandwiches and Jo simply said she didn't like sweets. Adrian was too busy being knocked out and all to reply.

Harry took out some jelly beans. "Better be careful, those have literally every flavor" Ron warned, "You could get any flavor, even liver or spinach. George claims he even got booger-flavored ones before." Ron reached into the bag, pulled out a green one, and carefully bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh – See? Sprouts."

Alessa stuck her hand into her own bag, smiling. She pulled out a pale yellow bean and popped it into her mouth. "Veh~ Pasta!" She said.

The group talked for a while until a boy opened their door. The boy was round-faced and He looked tearful. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad?" He asked worriedly. They all shook their heads. The boy wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Alessa got up from her seat and gave the boy a hug. "Veh~ its-a okay! You'll find the toad. Can I help you look?" The brunette offered. "S-sure!" The boy said wiping away a tear from his eyes. "See you guys later" Alessa said, leaving with the boy.

Ron opened his mouth to say something when a girl around their age with bushy brown hair opened their door.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his" She demanded. Again, they all shook their heads.

"Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" The brunette asked pointing a finger at Harry. Harry nodded. "I am."

"I'm Hermione Granger" The girl said introducing herself. "I'm Jo Beilschmidt, that's my idiot of a brother Adrian" She said pointing to her groaning brother who was still on the floor.

"Ron Weasley" the boy said looking at the girl. "Well, you guys better get changed. We're almost at Hogwarts." With that said, she left the room.

"Can you believe that girl? She's so annoying" Ron grumbled. "She had a point, we should get changed" Harry said.

~Magical time skip :-) ~

Paris's P.O.V.

Paris stood in an empty chamber filled with all the first year students. The Frenchman looked around at all the girls, trying to pick out the babes. He winked flirtatiously at a small group of girls staring in his direction. They giggled quietly and went back to talking.

Professor McGonagall began to speak at that moment. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

The professor paused to make sure that everyone was paying attention before she continued.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Adam was glad the woman was done talking; she was beginning to bore him. She announced that they would be sorted soon. _Good, the sooner the better._

He looked down at his black robe. "These people wouldn't know good fashion if it bit them in the face" the young capital grumbled to himself.

"No wonder why Lo-Abigale has such bad fashion taste" He chuckled. Suddenly Adam found himself on the floor with Abigale standing above him giving him a death glare. "What was that?" The small blond girl growled. Every student within five feet of her took a step back, feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Right before Abigale could inflict any serious damage onto Adam, Ben screamed like a banshee from across the room.

Coming through the back wall were twenty or so ghosts. It was obvious that been was having a miniature heart attack from seeing his greatest fear come true.

The ghosts seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

Adam and Abigale quickly got in line with the rest of the first years and made their way to the great hall.

Adam looked in awe at the incredible scenery. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where other, obviously older students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the group of first years there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Adam looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

At that time the professor placed a four-legged stool in front of the new students and pointed to an old hat. Adam was shocked when the disgusting old hat started singing about the different houses.

Professor McGonagall started calling out names of students to be sorted. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. The great hall was silent for a moment. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The pink-faced girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table, which was cheering. Adam noticed the Fat Friar was waving happily at her.

Adam's attention started to drift off as other names were called. He then heard a name that got the whole hall whispering. "Potter, Harry!" As a boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Adam looked at the boy unimpressed. _So that's the famous boy-who-lived._ It took a few minutes but eventually the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted into cheering.

Professor McGonagall continued to call out names. There were four people left to be sorted. Two more boys were sorted into Gryffindor; a girl was sorted into Ravenclaw; and a boy was sorted into Slytherin.

An old man with a long silver beard stood up to announce something. "Welcome" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He said beaming, as if nothing could please him more than seeing them all here.

"I'd like to make a few announcements before we eat: Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The last part of his announcements was a bit unnerving.

"Also, beginning this year Hogwarts will be participating in a student exchange program" He stated. Murmurs broke out across the great hall.

Adam looked to his left to see Katharina fidgeting under everyone's stares. It was obvious that the Austrian capital wasn't used to being stared at. Adam, on the other hand, was glad to be the center of attention.

"Hogwarts is happy to be teaching representatives from different parts of the world. I hope that you'll all be respectful to our guests for the time they'll be here" The great hall was silent as they waited for Dumbledore to finish. "Now it's time for the transfers to be sorted into houses."

Harry P.O.V.

Harry was relieved that he'd been placed in Gryffindor and so had his new friend Ron. "I wonder what house Jo and Adrian will be placed into" He whispered to Ron. "Probably Slytherin" Ron muttered, he still hadn't forgiven Adrian for pushing him down at Platform 9 ¾. Harry heard Neville say quietly, "I hope Alessa gets placed in Gryffindor too."

Professor McGonagall called out the first name of the transfers. "Beilschmidt, Adrian!"

The German boy Harry and Ron had met on the train ran up and sat on the stool. The boy let out a laugh that sounded like he was trying to his at the same time.

"Kesesesese~ you called the awesome me?" He asked laughing. He took the sorting hat and put it on his head. The hat covered his white hair and slightly covered his bright red eyes.

The hat let out a sudden ear piercing scream. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! GET HIM AWAY!" It shrieked. "SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! JUST GET HIM AWAY! HE NEEDS THERAPY!" The hat screamed.

Adrian ripped the hat off his head. "EXCUSE ME?! NO ONE TELLS ME I NEED THERAPY BUT MY SISTER! Maybe Luciano… BUT NOT SOME STUPID HAT!" The albino shouted at the hat.

The two fought for about thirty more seconds before Jo ran up and kicked Adrian in the shin. The boy yelped as he grabbed his shin. "Go sit down now!" Jo commanded pointing at the Slytherin table.

Adrian grumbled as he made his way to the table and sat down. The whole table seemed to move over a seat to create some space away from him.

The net name was called out, "Beilschmidt Jo!"

Adrian's sister Jo walked up stiffly and sat down. Obviously most of the students thought she was a boy. But some students looked at Jo in confusion. Harry heard Fred ask out loud, "Why's he wearing a girl's uniform?" Harry smiled at the question. "Jo's a girl" Ron replied simply.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Jo placed the hat down and walked to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering. She sat down next to Ron and looked up to see the other students get sorted.

"Bonnefoy, Adam!" Professor McGonagall read.

A lean boy with pale blue eyes that almost looked gray and hair that went down to his jaw in blond wavy locks walked up to the stool. He had a smirk plastered onto his face and he had a mischievous light in his eyes.

The boy picked up the hat and looked at in disgust. "Do I have to put it on?" He asked Professor McGonagall. The professor just nodded. "It'll mess up my hair. And it's old and grubby!" He whined. "You must put it on to be sorted" Professor McGonagall said giving him a stern look.

A girl with long blond hair and emerald green eyes muttered something only Adam, the other transfer students, and Professor McGonagall could here. Adam glared at her. "I'm NOT afraid of a stupid hat!" He growled as he put on the sorting hat.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted after a few moments. The table cheered as Adam took off the hat quickly and ran to the table. He took a seat next to a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. Adam fixed his hair, which had started sticking up at different angles from wearing the hat.

Professor McGonagall read the next name on the list, "Braginski, Dimitri!"

A rather tall boy came up to the stool. He had beige hair and violet eyes. Dimitri seemed to be smiling but it seemed to unnerved many of the students and some of the teachers including Professor Quirrell, who was afraid of everything.

The hat had an even worse reaction to Dimitri. Unlike Adrian though, Dimitri didn't fight with the hat and simply handed it to Professor McGonagall. The hat faintly whispered Hufflepuff.

Dimitri walked over to the table, which was cowering and sat next to the girl named Hannah Abbott.

The next to come up was a boy named Nicholas who must have been Dimitri's brother. The only difference between the two was that Nicholas was slightly taller, had dirty blond hair instead of beige hair, and was wearing a heavy, long, faded purplish pink scarf.

Like his brother, Nicholas was sorted into Hufflepuff. The table cheered a bit more for Nicholas than they had for Dimitri, but they still didn't cheer much.

The next to go up was a small girl named Katharina Edelstien. She had brown hair tied into a small ponytail and had a piece of hair sticking out at the top of her head. She had intense violet eyes and wore glasses.

Almost right when the hat was placed on her head it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The tabled cheered as she went and sat down.

The next to go up was an Irish boy named Alby Fitzpatrick who was sorted into Gryffindor. The boy has red hair that was redder than Ron's and had sea green eyes. "I bet he dyed his hair that color" Ron whispered to Harry.

After Alby was a confident girl with an incredibly long brown braid that went past her back and pale green eyes. She barely put the hat on when is shouted out Gryffindor. She gladly sat down next to Alby who gave her a hi-five saying, "Great job Aliz!"

Next a petite Japanese girl with a bob and bangs was sorted into Ravenclaw. She seemed glad to be with the other small girl.

Harry noticed how Aliz looked disappointed. "Are you okay?" He asked the Hungarian. She smiled sweetly at him. "Yah, I'm fine. It's just that She and Dimitri are my bestest friends and it's a bummer knowing neither of them are in Gryffindor" She explained.

A hand suddenly covered Aliz's mouth. "Shut up! Ben's being sorted!" Alby hissed.

A boy with choppy blond hair and blue eyes sat on the stool. The boy had a curl sticking out of the right(3) side of his head. From the expression on the boy's face, he was having a mental argument with the sorting hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted finally. Ben ran over to their table and sat next to Alby. Alby gave Ben a quick noogie before Aliz smacked him over the head to stop.

Next a tall, tanned boy with messy black hair and glasses came up to be sorted. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. The boy, whose name was Blake, seemed slightly disappointed with the house but quickly changed his frown into a smile before anyone would notice.

"Jones, Derek!" Professor McGonagall called out. A boy with blond spikey hair and slightly thick eyebrows walked up to the stool. He had blue eyes and had an emotionless look on his face. The hat was placed on his head though he didn't seem to be happy about having the sorting hat on his head.

The hat suddenly let out a screech that then turned to an ear piercing laugh. "Well if that's the case…GRYFFINDOR!"

Derek took off the hat and sat next to Ben, who didn't seem very pleased to see his brother. Harry just managed to hear Derek whisper to Ben, "Now I get to annoy you 24/7."

Next up was another boy named Ethan Jones. The boy had silver hair, violet eyes, and was holding a stuffed black bear toy. The sorting hat was placed on his head and it only took a minute for it to decide. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Two more boys with the last name Jones went up. The boy named Ryan was placed in Slytherin and the boy named William joined them in Gryffindor.

"Yay! Willy's at this table!" Ben cheered. Ben's brother shot him a dirty look as he took a seat. "What have I told you about calling me that?" He growled.

Ben gave William an apologetic look. "Sorry." William opened his mouth to say something when Professor McGonagall called out the next name, "Karpusi, Adonis!"

A sleepy looking boy trudged up to stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat declared. Adonis trudged over to the table and took a seat. "I-is he asleep?!" A Hufflepuff student asked shocked, looking down at the now sleeping boy. Dimitri simply smiled at the question, which scared quite a few students.

The next name was called, "Kirkland, Abigale!"

A girl with emerald green eyes and long, dead-straight, blond hair came up to be sorted. She scowled a bit when the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Abby must be ahguing with the hat!" Ben chuckled. "How am I not surprised" Alby sighed.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared. The girl seemed satisfied with her house and took a seat next to the boy named Ryan.

The next to be sorted was a boy with chocolate brown hair and dull green eyes. "Bloody hell! Look at those eyebrows. It looks like he has two caterpillars on his eyes!" Ron gasped.

Hermione smacked the red head on the arm. "Did you ever learn proper manners?" She hissed.

Before they could continue their argument the Sorting hat interrupted them. "RAVENCLAW!"

Stephen Kirkland was next to be sorted and he soon joined his brother Isaac at the Ravenclaw table.

Ben look very disappointed to not have Stephen at their table. "Don't be too down, Ben. On-Carter still needs to be sorted" Alby said, trying to console the blond haired boy.

"Williams, Carter!" Professor McGonagall read. A boy with slightly long brown hair pulled into a neat little ponytail sat down on the stool and took the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" Carter grinned happily as he sat down at his house's table. Ben, of course, was even more disappointed. "Well, I guess I should've seen that coming; After all, Carter is a genius" Ben sighed.

"Guys pay attention! The last exchange student is being sorted" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

Alessa's (Rome's) P.O.V.

Alessa waited nervously as the old woman got closer to calling her name.

From what she had heard about the different houses, she'd probably get put in Hufflepuff. It was bad enough that Jo was placed in Gryffindor; she didn't want to be placed in the same house as Dimitri!

But it wasn't like she'd be placed in Gryffindor, those students were brave and she wasn't. But she was still confused about how Dimitri was placed in Hufflepuff; he was insane and violent!

"Vargas, Alessa!" Alessa barely heard the voice as she went into her own little world thinking about what house she'd be sorted into and if they served pasta here. "Vargas, Alessa!" The voice came again but louder. "Vargas, Alessa!" She looked up to see the professor lady slightly scowling at her.

"Oh, that's-a me!" Alessa said as she ran up to the four-legged stool. From the Gryffindor table Alessa could see Jo face palming. _Why does she always do that?_

Everything became dark as the sorting hat was put on her head and covered her eyes.

_Well, you seem to be patient, kind, and when you put your mind to something you're very dedicated to it and won't give up on it. Those are all traits perfect for Hufflepuff._

Alessa was shocked to hear the hat talking in her head. _Oh please put me with Jo! Without her, no one would protect me. Please don't put me in Hufflepuff! Dimitri's in that house and he's scary! Please put me in Gryffindor._

_Well you are brave and courageous when need and chivalrous. But are you sure? Hufflepuff seems to be the best house for you…_

Alessa pleaded for a few more moments, begging the hat to put her in Gryffindor.

_Well if that's the case…_GRYFFINDOR!

Alessa's new house cheered as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. The capitals however, looked rather stunned at the fact that Alessa got into Gryffindor.

**Hope you guys liked my sixth chapter :) please review**

**mi scusi is Italian for excuse me**

**Grazie is Italian for thank you**

**Ben has a curl sticking out of the right side of his head because it represents Cape Cod. I don't know if I put the curl on the correct side of his head though**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like always, I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Stephen P.O.V.

Stephen was glad to eat after the sorting. He had been asleep when the cart full of snacks came by the carriage he was sharing with Ben, Will, and Carter. He was defiantly getting back at those three for not waking him up!

"So, where are you from?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The person who had asked was a first year named Padma Patil. Padma had long black hair hat was in a braid and looked to be of Indian descent.

"Oh, I'm from Manchester" Stephen replied. "Really? Does that mean those other kids with the last name Kirkland are from Manchester too?" She asked.

"No. Isaac's from Liverpool and Abby's from London" Stephen said pointing at his siblings. Padma seemed confused by the answer. "But aren't they your siblings?" Stephen tried to reply but was interrupted by another question. "How are they from completely different places than you're from?"

Stephen was starting to get over whelmed by the questions the girl was asking; He didn't even get time to think of an answer before she asked another tricky one. Luckily for him, Isaac was sitting across from him and came to his rescue.

"Actually, our parents died in a muggle car crash when we were young, so we were all sent to different relatives to live with" Isaac explained, looking as sad as he could. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Padma asked putting her hand on Stephen's shoulder. "I-it's okay. They died when we were only babies so I don't really remember them" Stephen said going along with the act.

"Hey Stephen, how'd you get into Ravenclaw?" Carter asked. "'Cause it ain't like you're really that smart."

"How dare you say that!" Stephen said pretending to look offended. He poked Carter in the arm. In return Carter punched him in the arm even harder.

"You both act like gits" Isaac muttered before he went back to eating some chicken.

The two friends stuck their tongues out at Isaac and went back to goofing around.

"Do you two have to act like children?" Katharina asked watching at Stephen shot a pea at Carter's forehead.

"Yes" they both replied together.

"Besides, we know you love it when we act like kids" Carter said winking at the Austrian capital who just seemed annoyed by him.

"Seriously, how did you two get sorted into this house?" Isaac asked confounded.

"Simple, because I wanted to stay with my bro" Stephen replied hugging Isaac.

*CLICK*

The two cities looked up to see Makoto taking a picture of Stephen hugging Isaac.

"Aren't muggle devises not supposed to work here?" Padma asked curiously.

The Japanese capital just smiled kindly at Padma and went back to eating, putting her camera away.

"I wonder how Abigale's doing" Isaac wondered out loud, looking over at the Slytherin table. "Who cares? She can take care of herself" Carter said. Stephen nodded his mouth full of food.

"Well, I guess you guys are right…" Isaac muttered.

"See? That's why we're in Ravenclaw. Because we're always right!" Stephen declared, laughing his head off.

"Idiot" Isaac grumbled.

Padma looked over at Makoto and Katharina. "So, where are you two from?"

"I'm from Vienna and Makoto is from Tokyo" Katharina said continuing to eat her dinner.

"Herro" Makoto said shaking Padma's hand.

"Do you think Ben's angry that we aren't in the same house as him?" Carter asked.

"No, I don't think he'd get angry over something small like what house we're in" Stephen said stifling a yawn.

"What is it with you guys and worrying about everyone else?" He asked looking at Isaac and Carter. "We usually care about other people, not just ourselves" Isaac hissed.

"Whatever" The city grumbled, looking back down at his food.

Adrian's P.O.V.

The albino continuously looked out the window of the great hall. "What are you looking for?" Blake asked looking in the window's direction. "Oh, I'm just checking to see if Pip followed me here" Adrian explained.

"Oh, you mean this little guy?" Blake reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow bird with ruffled feathers.

"Pip!" Adrian grabbed the cute little bird and gave it a big hug.

"Is that a bird?" Asked a girl with fair skin and black hair. "It's not just any bird! It's my awesome pet bird Pip!" Adrian shouted and Pip chirped.

The girl gave Adrian a look. "Well, I'm Pansy Parkinson" She said introducing herself. "Name's Adrian."

"It's nice to see you're not a blood traitor, unlike like your sister" Pansy sneered.

"Don't you dare insult my sister, Pug Face!" Adrian growled sending a death glare at the girl. "Excuse me? It's not my fault if she joined that house of muggle-loving mudwallowers!" Pansy hissed.

"Adrian, don't start fights just yet. Wait a few days before causing any chaos" Abigale chided.

She gave him an I'll-hex-her-later-look and Adrian smirked. "Fine, I guess it won't help anyone if I get kicked out today."

"Hey Adrian, why'd the hat say you need therapy?" Ryan asked. Some of the other Slytherins looked over at Adrian to see what he'd say about that.

Adrian grinned at Ryan. "Simple, that totally un-awesome hat just couldn't handle my awesomeness."

"That answer doesn't make sense" One kid said. "Your face doesn't make sense!" Adrian shot back. After that, no one asked him a lot of questions and left Adrian to eat his dinner.

"So, where are you all from?" Asked a pale boy with blond hair.

"The awesome me is from Konigsberg!" Adrian shouted.

"I'm from Paris" Adam said. "The city of love" He added, winking at some girls who giggled in return.

"Frog" Abigale sneered. "Limey" Adam shot back.

"Cheese-eating surrender monkey!"

"Rosbif!"

"I'm guessing you two don't get along" One boy said laughing. He was rather tall and relatively muscular. The boy had large teeth and coarse black hair. From what Adrian could see, it looked like the boy might have been part troll.

"Those two are like a cat an' a dog" Blake said, getting between the two capitals before they could fight anymore. "By the way, I'm from Texas an' Ryan's from California."

"Are you guys related?" asked Pansy. "Ya, we are. Blake's my cousin and so are Will, Ben, Ethan, and Derek" Ryan replied.

"So, what's your name rat-face?" Adrian asked the blond haired boy. The boy gave him a disgusted look but answered, "My name's Draco Malfoy."

Adrian snickered at the name.

"Is there something funny about my name?" Draco growled.

Adrian opened his mouth to say something but instead yelped in pain. Abigale had kicked him hard in the shin, the exact same shin Jo had kicked to be exact.

"My name's Abigale" She said holding out a hand to Draco. Draco looked down at her hand in disgust. "I didn't ask for your name" he sneered.

"Yah, and I didn't asked to be put in this house but it seems we don't always get what we want" Abigale spat back.

Dimitri's P.O.V.

It wasn't very for the intimidating Russian to get the Hufflepuffs to talk to him; they all seemed to shrink away from him.

It probably had to do with him scaring the sorting hat.

The dirty, old hat had started going through his memories and seemed terrified of them.

Though, he guessed it made sense that the thing screamed that he needed therapy. Maybe that was the reason he was put in Hufflepuff; to be surrounded by kind accepting wizards and witches.

But sadly the whole hat situation had virtually destroyed his reputation and everyone was too afraid to talk to him.

Well, everyone but the other capitals. Nicholas was too busy striking up a conversation with a boy that had brown eyes and curly brown hair.

From the Gryffindor table, Aliz gave him a sympathetic look.

After years of isolation and loneliness the Russian had finally made two friends who became very close to him but now they weren't even in the same house.

The cowering girl next to him caught his attention. "S-so, w-where are you from?" the girl asked.

Dimitri smiled kindly at the girl for talking to him. It was obvious that it had taken a lot of courage for the girl to talk to him and even then she looked terrified.

"I'm from Moscow, Russia. You're from Britain, da?" The girl nodded her head apprehensively.

"So, are you going to be polite and give me your name or will I have to ask?" Dimitri asked waiting for the girl's name.

The girl's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry! My name's Hannah, Hannah Abbott."

"That's a very pretty name" Dimitri said, complimenting the blond. Hannah blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you!"

Ethan leaned forwards slightly so he could get a good look at Hannah. "My name's Ethan" He said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you. So, where are you from, Ethan?" Hannah asked, becoming more comfortable around Dimitri.

"Oh, well I'm from Alaska" the young American said.

"So, are you related to the other people with the last name Jones?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Oh, well I guess I'm their cousin and I'm also Dimitri and Nicholas' cousin."

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?" Asked a girl who seemed to be a year or two older than the capitals.

"Well, our families are complicated" Nicholas explained. The answer seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

"So, are you excited about any of the classes in particular?" The boy Nicholas was talking to asked.

"Well, personally I'm interested in transfiguration" Ethan said quietly.

"I'm looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts" Dimitri replied.

"I'm looking forward to transfiguration and Adonis' looking forward to Charms" Nicholas said and Adonis muttered his agreement in his sleep.

Aliz's P.O.V.

Berlin, Massachusetts, Will, Derek, Alby, and Aliz stared at Alessa in pure shock. It took a few minutes for Aliz's mind to register what just happened.

_How the heck did Alessa get into Gryffindor?!_

"Veh~ what's-a wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing, Alessa. We're just glad you got into Gryffindor!" Aliz said giving the Italian a hug.

"Glad? Mohe like suhprised!" Ben shouted, "That hat must be broken! It placed Mo-Dimitri in Hufflepuff and Alessa in Gryffindor!"

"Why're you acted all surprised about their sortings?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked.

Alby answered, "Well let's see… Dimitri is a psycho and Alessa would run away from an ant!"

A few Gryffindors glanced over at Alby but the Irish capital ignored the stares.

Aliz's eyes started to water with tears. Alby pointed at the close-to-tears Italian. "See! She's a cry baby!" He shouted.

Aliz started to wail and now everyone was looking at the capitals. Berlin punched Alby in the side. "Alby, that is no vay to treat Aliz. Apologize!" she demanded.

Alby grumbled his apology as he took a sudden interest in his food.

Aliz's eye twitched. "He's talking about me" She growled, "That idiot's talking about me!"

Ron looked at Aliz, confused. "Um, who's talking about you?"

"That idiot Adrian!" Aliz growled. She stood up to most likely beat up the albino but was dragged back down to her seat by Alby and Ben.

"As you can see, Aliz hates Adrian's guts" Will explained. "Yah, I can see" Ron said with his mouth stuffed full of food.

Hermione scolded the redhead for his lack of manners. Ron rolled his eyes, making it obvious that Hermione was getting on his nerves.

The food suddenly disappeared from all the plates in the Great Hall. That included the chicken leg Ben was about to eat.

"Well, it's time you all tuck in! You all have busy days tomorrow" The old man with a long, white beard said.

Aliz was pretty sure his name was Dymbledeer. No, that wasn't it… She shrugged; the name would come to her eventually.

"First years will be lead to their dorms by the prefects for each house" the old man said.

A boy who must have been related to Ron stood up as everyone was leaving. "First years, follow me" he said.

Aliz stood up and was lead out of the Great Hall with the other first years.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if the chapter wasn't interesting (I had writers block). Please review and you get a virtual cookie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOOO sorry about how late this chapter is. Anyways, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Guest #1**

**Guest #2**

**AppleDumplings**

**Becky999**

**Also, I'd like to thank the people who have favorited this fan fiction and are following this fan fiction. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Alby's P.O.V.

Alby was glad to see that he'd finally get to see where he was staying. To be specific, he was excited to see his bed. The Irish capital was dead exhausted and was already yawning. A sudden cold splash of water to the face shocked Alby. The now sopping wet boy looked around to see who the idiot that threw water at him was. Of course, it was Ben.

The blond boy stood next to him, trying to hide a bottle of water behind his back. Alby's grass green eye twitched as he glared at Ben. "What was that for?" He growled. Ben grinned at him oblivious to the fact that the Irish boy was fuming with anger. "Just thought you'd need something to wake ya' up a bit!" He replied in his thick Boston accent.

Jo, Aliz, Will, and Derek all face palmed at what Ben said. Sensing that something bad was going to happen, the other first year Gryffindors took a big step back. Alby screamed as he lunged for Ben. The American was taken by surprise and found himself on the ground getting strangled by a furious redhead. Ben clawed at Alby's hands, trying to get out of his iron grip. The boy managed to get out of Alby's grip and head-butted the Irish boy.

Alby stumbled back, holding his throbbing forehead. Alby narrowed his bright green eyes and threw a punch at Ben's face. Ben ducked the fist and attempted to punch Alby back when the red haired Prefect got in his way. Instead of hitting Alby, he almost hit the Prefect but luckily stopped himself.

"That is enough! If you don't stop now, I'll be forced to deduct house points!" The prefect warned. Alby gave Ben one last death glare before going off to find Carter and Stephen before they left with the Ravenclaws. Alby found Carter and Stephen leaving their table with the rest of the first years. The two boys were laughing loudly as Isaac glared at them, covered in… mashed potatoes?

"What're you guys laughing about?" Alby asked. Carter, Stephen, and Isaac looked over at Alby. "These two gits are laughing because they got me covered in food" Isaac replied. Alby soon joined his two friends in laughing. Isaac glared at the Irish boy. "It isn't funny!" he shouted.

"Quite the contrary, my dear brother! That was hilarious!" Stephen said in between laughs. Alby looked over at a few Slytherins who were snickering at them. "Are they laughing because of the potato thing too?" he asked. Carter shook his head still laughing like a madman. "Nah, they're laughing at us because we're idiots. But we're laughing at them because they just figured that out now!"

Alby gave them a confused look. "And how did you get into Ravenclaw?" Isaac sighed, "That's what I've been wondering this whole entire time." Alby would have continued to chat with his friends but Aliz dragged him back to all the first year Gryffindors.

The group of first years was lead to the Gryffindor tower by two Prefects, one obviously an older brother of Ron. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. Percy whispered to the first years that a poltergeist named Peeves was throwing the sticks.

Percy raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself" A rude sound like air being let out of a balloon answered Percy's demand. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

They arrived at an oil painting of a Fat Lady, who was garbed in a pink silk dress. The painting came to life and looked at them. "Password?" she asked. Alby looked over at Ben, noticing that he's jumped practically a foot back. It was obvious he still hadn't gotten used to enchanted things like talking paintings. "Caput draconis" Percy answered. The painting swung open and the first years made their way up into the common room.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: nine four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Alby saw Ben starting to get onto a bed and quickly jumped onto the same bed. Ben attempted to push the Irish boy off but failed. "Get off! I chose this bed first" Ben complained. Alby replied by kicking Ben off the bed. "Tough luck" he said smiling.

Ben glared at Alby and clenched his fists. "Ben, you can have this bed" Will said from across the room. Ben grumbled as he took the vacant bed next to Will. Alby didn't have much energy left to chat with Ben and the others and could already feel his eyes beginning to close. In a few minutes Alby found himself asleep.

* * *

**Hurray! The chapter's finished. So, please review, favorite, or follow this story and you get a virtual cookie! Review please.**


End file.
